1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for making housings, especially to a method for making housing having a stainless steel appearance and housing thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnesium and magnesium alloys are widely used for manufacturing housings of portable electronic devices. However, magnesium and magnesium alloys are prone to corrosion such as galvanic corrosion and therefore, should be surface treated before being used. A typically used surface treatment magnesium and magnesium alloys is vacuum deposition. After vacuum deposition, the corrosion resistance and the metallic appearance of the magnesium and magnesium alloys may be greatly improved. However, there are some difficulties for vacuum depositing on the magnesium and magnesium alloys because magnesium and its alloys are highly chemically active and often have rough surfaces which weakly bond with the deposited coatings.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.